


Las vegas

by Nekomata95



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Crack, Kinda fluff, M/M, supportive bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95
Summary: When everyone is tired, is too hard keeping the secrets.





	Las vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329728) by [Nekomata95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95). 



> So! um. well...  
> Oh god, this is worst that I was expecting😱 
> 
> hi!  
> this is my first fanfiction -in English- I know is not too good or something, but since the version in Spanish had some love I told myself "Hey, why don´t translate it to English to see what happens?" So, here we are 😊 please have mercy for this not-native-speaker soul. 😅😅 
> 
> I have a BIT of confidence in my writing style in Spanish, but in English... well... I have to work so much to get comfy with it.
> 
> I really hope you all like it, or at least not hate it too much. Gimme kudos, gimme advices a emoticon or whatever, everything will be appreciated 😘
> 
> Pd: thank you very much to my beloved friend Lwoorl who help me to make this work not a shame for the language - GO AND CHECK HER WORK, IT´S SO AMAZING-

The long hours of night watch in Gotham can, and will, wear down even the most trained hero. So, even when all of them are very good at hiding things, each of them in the table show how tired they are in their own way; bruce is going for his third cup of black coffee without sugar, Dick seems to not find taste in the scramble eggs with corn in front of him; Tim is trying to recharge energy by getting a _lot_ of food and coffee, Damian by the way, doesn't look different but his eyebrows are almost touching and no one is talking to him, that's something. The only one that doesn't look dead is Jason, but the fact that he  _ agree  _ to stay in the manor for the night is clue enough.

The moment Damian dropped the salt shaker noisily over the meal, everyone just jump from their chairs, trying to find their weapons in their civil clothes. Dick was the first  in laughing.

-Alright, i think we should take the day before someone throws a plate like a batarang.

Bruce rubbed his eyes seriously thinking of cancel the morning meetings. Damian mumbles something while trying to clean up the mess in his plate, he speak in a low and angry tone.   
-Not possible. i have a pre-programated meeting with Jon. We  _ need _   to train more.

The orange juice that Tim was drinking ended in Jason's face, who was so shocked that barely glanced angrily at Tim. Bruce´s cup stopped in the middle of the way to his lips. Did damian just call someone by his  _ name _ ?

-Uh, Dami, with who do you have a meeting?

Dick asks, not believing his own ears.

-I have no time for yours nonsenses, Grayson. I already said about this training session days ago; so, don't any of you dare to interrupt my time. 

The big brothers shared a long stare between them and then looked at bruce. The man knew about the subject, but did not expect everything to show up so...naturally. 

-Master Damian, I think that what master Richard is trying to make you know is you just talked about your friend in a … different way.

-What are you…? 

suddenly, Damian´s face just turns red.

-HA! Told you! now pay me! 

With a jump, Jason raised his hand to Dick, looking for the bet´s money.

-I don't have to pay you anything! you betted he would take a year to do it. I win. 

-What are you two talking about?!

Damian demanded to know, he was still very red, but now it was more anger than embarrassment. Tim has gone back to his food, he definitely didn't want to get involved in that. 

-Are you joking? we  _ knew  _ you had a huge crush on superman´s little boy since months ago. 

Jason said, going back to his chair almost giggling, he could have lost the money, but still had the chance to turn his little brother into a tiny angry tomato. Bruce stayed in silence, but there was a bit of surprise in his eyes. 

-Oh, Yeah? Well… Well, maybe I can also make some bets to your relationship with Harper.

That time was the bruce´s turn to almost spit the coffee. Dick looked at Jason before bursting out in laughter. Jason punched the table, making the plates shake. 

-What do you know, shrimp? 

-There´s not need to be a genius to deduct your relationship with Arsenal while in the missions. You are everything but subtle, Todd.  

For a moment it looked like Jason was about to jump to Damian's neck. Bruce cleared his throat, stopping all the laughs, screams and threats on the table. He left his cup aside and now he had that glance that said:  _ I need to tell you all something and I want you all to be  _ _ quiet.  _

-Whatever each of you do, or don't do, with your interpersonal relationships, is a personal business and I will totally agree with it  as long as it does not interfere with yours obligations, or put anyone in danger. Besides that, you all have my support, better said, the family support.

No one noticed it, but there was a tiny smile in Alfred´s face. Everyone returned to their breakfast with a bit of weirdness in the air. Dick played a bit with his eggs with corn before had the confidence to speak.

-Oh man, If we are letting the cat out of the bag… Wally and I…

-We know.

Everyone said at the same time, even Alfred.

-What?!

-Not subtle neither, Grayson.

-Honestly, Master Richard. Master Bruce and I knew since you were fifteen years old. 

Dick wanted the floor to eat him and spit him far away. The laughs and threats started again on the table, louder and louder. Bruce felt like he really wanted to cancel the morning meetings. His eyes met Tim´s. The boy didn't talk in any moment; so suspicious. Tim looked down pretending nothing was wrong and hiding something underneath his shirt; more suspicious.  

-Tim,  is there something you want to tell us? 

All of them just closed their mouths too fast. Even Damian and Jason stopped what looked like the beginning of a fight  _ on  _ the table. Tim´s face turned white, too white. The boy took a few deep breaths before starting to talk.

-I, uh … I swear, I was to going to tell you, to all of you. I didn't want to keep it a secret. I… just. I didn't find a good timing. But, um. Do you remember that mission in Las Vegas I had with Connor the last month? 

With a shaky hand, Tim pulled of a necklace underneath his shirt, it was made of silver and had an equal silver ring with two initials, a T and a C, and a date engraved on the internal face. 

-No Fucking way!

Dick screamed before to, literally, fell on the floor to laugh. Unable to help it, Jason joined the laughs after seeing the shocked face of Bruce. The old man was so close to have a heart attack!

-Does that means that in Las vegas I can…?

-DAMIAN, NO.

Bruce jumped from his seat screaming at Damian. No. No. No. that was too far away for support. Tim obeyed his survival instinct and just ran for his life out of the room, being hunted by Damian.    
-Drake! I demand you to explain me the process!

Meanwhile. Dick chased Jason out of the room trying to get the money from the bet.

So, there was Bruce, completely alone in the dinner room and with a huge migraine coming for him.

-Alfred.  _ please _ , cancel all my meetings of the day...


End file.
